The present invention relates to fluid distribution and control valves, of the type comprising a valve body defining at least two pairs of chambers each connectable to an external fluid circuit, and a mobile structure moveable by control means for selectively establishing a fluid communication between at least two of the chambers, particularly for an onboard system for supplying oxygen-enriched breathing gas to at least one occupant of an aircraft.
A valve of this type is described in Patent WO-A-2004/031631 in the name of the Applicant.
It is an object of the present invention to propose an improved fluid distribution and control valve, with enhanced safety and low construction and use costs.